


Соленый ветер

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зовёт неизвестное вперёд, навстречу загадкам огромной земли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соленый ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Для egorowna

  
  



End file.
